To Kiss a Doppelganger
by Kontradiction
Summary: Two FBI Agents trying to hunt down a pair of assasins; fairly straight forward, right? Wrong. What happens if those assasins know something about you that you don't? Who is there left to trust? FBI Agent Taichi Kamiya is about to lern the secret of his pa


To Kiss a Doppelganger  
  
By K-chan  
  
~Warning / Disclaimer~ I don't own Digimon or anything remotely related to Digimon (Unless you count those weird Digimon card thingies that came in the Smiths chip packets). Dria and I created Yaleea and Sedra, so don't steal them without asking and don't diss them; we'll take it personally. AU. very AU. Language, het (for now) and violence.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"Hold it! Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the compound guards, levelling his gun at the stranger hidden in the folds of a dark trench coat. The stranger shrugged, the shadows cast by his hat obscuring his features.  
  
The second guard removed her safety with an audible 'click'. "This is a high security prison, only authorised personnel may enter."  
  
The stranger raised his head and icy blue eyes glinted from their shadowy hiding place. "I have a pass."  
  
The first guard relaxed visibly. "Okay, let's see it then."  
  
A hand dipped into one of the coats deep pockets. The stranger passed the guard a business card. It read in neat black print "YOU'RE DEAD".  
  
"Huh?" The guard blinked down at the words in surprise. There was as muffled noise followed by a startled cry from his partner. Several beads of crimson blood splattered onto the card, marring the pristine white cardboard. The man looked up slowly to find himself staring down the end of a silencer.  
  
"What's the matter?" Smirked the stranger. "Can't you read?" Then he pulled the trigger.  
Yaleea paced her cell, her grey prison outfit standing out in the white washroom. The blond paused listening to the soft murmur of conversation. There was the sound of a scuffle followed by a dull 'crack'. A smirk found it's way to her pale peach lips. "It's about time."  
  
The darkly dressed stranger strode over to her cell door. The hat was swept off revealing a face identical to her own save for the fact that her eyes were ice green where as the strangers were sapphire blue. "I had to secure another safe house."  
  
Yaleea lent against the wall. "That's your excuse? I could have done it in three days, not four."  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a critic these days."  
  
"Just hurry up and open the door!" Snapped the girl.  
  
Yamato sniffed indignantly and swept the key card through the slot. The door slid open and Yaleea stepped into the corridor. "Did you bring my stuff?"  
  
Her twin grunted and pulled a bundle from the inside of his coat and passed it to the braided girl.  
  
Eagerly she stripped off her clothes and briefly a large tattoo that spread from shoulder to shoulder and down to the small of her back was visible before she pulled on her dull black leather body suit. Gloves and an amount of firearms that was more than strictly necessary were added.  
  
She knew her brother was dressed almost the same under his trench coat.  
  
"Lee, do you know where they're keeping Takeru?" Asked Matt.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. But we'll find him."  
  
"Well then, I know something you don't know." Taunted a voice from a cell on the other side of the corridor. The twins turned in surprise. A girl of approximately the same age as them was standing by the door watching them.  
  
"What did you say?" Snapped Lee.  
  
The little brunette smiled slyly. "This is a jail brake? Right? And you two wanna take Teek's with you only you don't know where they're keeping him. I, on the other hand, know exactly where he is." The braided girl stepped forwards menacingly but Matt caught her by the shoulder and sent her a meaningful look.  
  
"Where is he?" He asked.  
  
The girl considered this for a moment, tugging one of the snowy locks framing her face. "What do I get outta telling you?"  
  
"What do you want?" Inquired Matt, the more patient of the two (which wasn't saying much).  
  
"Well. You two could go down on each other while I watch. I've always had this thing for Twincest." She studied their increasingly dark expressions. "No? Okay then, I guess you can bust me out too." She nodded. "Yup, that sounds fair!"  
  
Matt sighed, trying to look regretful. "Sorry, we don't have the key card to your cell."  
  
The girl gave a brilliant grin. "That's okay. I have a spare!" She produced a key card from the front of her shirt; it had most likely been hidden in her bra.  
  
Lee however was less subtle. "We do not wish you to accompany us. You would be a hindrance, not to mention annoying. Just tell us where our brother is so we can leave."  
  
The girl pouted. "Now you've done it. You've gone and hurt my feelings, you have!" she turned her back on the twins.  
  
Matt made a few signs with his hands, Agree - kill - later. Lee pulled a sour face but nodded.  
  
"Alright." Said Matt. "If you can open your door you can come with us."  
  
In a flash the cell door was open and the odd girl was out in the hall. "All righty then! Off to the Infirmary!" She crowed happily, and loudly.  
  
Yamato shrugged under his sister's glare.  
  
+++++  
  
The phone was ringing. A tanned hand reached out from under an untidy mound of blankets and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Taichi Kamiya speaking." Mumbled the young man.  
  
"Tai, it's me. You won't believe it. But a friend of mine who works in the Yurisaki Prison just made a positive ID on one of the Ishida twins."  
  
Blankets went flying as the brunette jerked up in bed, suddenly wide-awake. "Sora? You're kidding! Which one? How? When?"  
  
Tai's partner laughed. "Clam down Kamiya. It was the girl, her brother got away. She was arrested on the charges of Attempted Murder and Assault of an Officer."  
  
Tai ran a hand through his untidy bush of hair. "Only Attempted Murder?"  
  
"Yeah, Some rent a cop from the shopping mall she was in checked her bag and found a sniper rifle and a picture of her target."  
  
"Wait a minute! You're telling me that one of the Ishida twins got arrested by a mall cop?" Taichi didn't know wether to be amused or insulted. After all he'd been chasing the two for well over a year.  
  
"No, that's where the assault charge comes from. She put him in hospital. It took ten officers to finally subdue her."  
  
Brown eyes widened in the darkness. "Oh."  
  
"Yes, the odd thing was according to the reports, a young teenager tried to hinder the officers and collapsed shortly after that. He's being held in the Prisons infirmary."  
  
This confused the young FBI agent. "So, how's the boy connected? Do you think there could be three Ishida assassins? How old was he anyway?"  
  
On the other end Sora shook her head. "No, I'm not sure how he knows the woman. The report says that his name is Takashi Takeru, aged fifteen. They found his identification on him, not really on the assassin level of security if you ask me."  
  
"Hmm." Tai wasn't too sure. He couldn't think of a better cover. "Still, I think we should have a little talk to this Takashi Takeru."  
  
"I agree. See ya tomorrow, you want me to pick you up some donuts?" He could hear the smile in the redhead's voice and couldn't help grinning to.  
  
"Sure, we can't go to Yurisaki on an empty stomach."  
  
"Of corse, now get some sleep Tai." His partner laughed as she hung up the phone.  
  
With a sigh he placed the receiver back on the cradle and glanced at the clock. Neon green numbers read out 2:40. ~Shit, since when was Sora such a night owl?~ He wondered irritably. Not that he was unhappy to know his almost two year chase was nearly over; But now he couldn't possibly get back to sleep!  
  
Grumbling he rolled out of bed and padded into his kitchen.  
  
At twenty-five Taichi knew that a lot of people thought he was still too young to be any good. In fact there had been a lot of speculation and nasty rumours going around when the Ishida case had been given to a twenty-three year old Taichi Kamiya. After three months of working on the case he'd discovered that there wasn't one, but two assassins. Not that the previous investigator could be blamed as the Ishida's has turned out to be twins, damn near identical too! Which explained why every time the investigator seemed to get a fixed description, the assassin seemed to change genders or the witnesses would decide that the eyes were blue instead of green.  
  
Leaning back in his chair Taichi sighed and lite up a cigarette.  
  
It probably helped that he'd caught up with the pair at the airport.  
  
Well, okay, their meeting had been by chance and from afar. He would have chased the pair save for the fact that he'd been off duty and the twins had boarded their flight while Taichi tried in vain to explain to security that he really did work for the FBI and that his badge was at home sitting on his kitchen counter. Needless to say that the guards didn't buy it, not that he could blame them, he hadn't believed the words coming out his mouth either.  
  
After that Sora had come onto the scene and things had been. Well, a lot more organised for one.  
  
Taichi paused with the cigarette half way to his lips thinking over his relationship with the ginger haired woman. He guessed there'd always been a sort of sexual tension between the two, ever since their first meeting. His partner was almost five years his senior and, yeah, they'd slept together once or twice. But who could blame him? Sora Takonashi was a very strong willed and capable woman, not to mention rather attractive too.  
  
Tai snorted, 'rathe attractive'? Yeah right! That woman was gorgeous! And as for keeping well? Taichi didn't know what her secret was, but she could bottle it and make a fortune. She didn't look a day over twenty-five!  
  
Then again, Tai looked young for his age too. Looking at him it'd be all anyone could do to believe he was over twenty.  
  
His tanned hand butted out the cigarette. Tai padded over to the coffee machine and flicked it on before walking into his bathroom, squinting in the bright fluorescent lighting. Stretching Taichi paused to examine the strange tattoo on his right shoulder blade. He did this often, almost every time he took a shower. He would twist rather awkwardly in front of the mirror and wonder how the strange little barcode-looking tat had found its way there.  
  
He'd had the thing for as long as he could remember, which wasn't all that long as he'd never known his parents. His earliest memory was waking up in a Hospital at the age of twelve with a nurse telling him that he'd been hit by a car and that he was a very lucky boy; that nothing was broken. His parents never picked him up from the hospital and after he'd recovered Tai had been sent to an orphanage. And through it all the mystery behind the odd mark on his back stayed just that, a mystery.  
  
+++++  
  
"Yo, Teek's? You awake man?" Called the Brunette softly. Both Yaleea and Yamato tensed at the sound of rustling cloth, ready to take down any (other) unwanted guests.  
  
"Sedra is that you?" Came a soft tired voice from across the room.  
  
The small woman grinned in the darkness. "The one and only! And guess what? You've got some visitors!"  
  
The twins were across the room in a second flat. "Takeru?"  
  
The blond teen smiled weakly, his frail and emaciated body hidden beneath the sheets. "Matt? Lee? I knew you'd come."  
  
"Hey, how are you holding up little brother?" Asked Yamato, gently brushing sweat darkened bangs from the youths forehead.  
  
"I'm okay, considering." sky blue eyes closed wearily.  
  
"Good, now let's get you out of here." Soothed Yaleea; picking up their cherished younger brother and making sure he was carefully wrapped in the provided blankets. The twins turned to face the still grinning Sedra.  
  
"You two are so gentle with him; really, it's quite a bit of a turn on."  
  
Yaleea scowled. "Can we kill her yet?" She asked her twin. Yamato gave the brunette a considering look.  
  
"Mmm." Takeru stirred in his swaddling of blankets. "Ma', Lee, don't hurt Sedra. She's my friend." The twins exchanged doubtful (if a touch disappointed) glances.  
  
"Aw, thanks lill' mate!" Whispered the woman. "It's nice to hear that."  
  
Matt ground his teeth; why did he have the horrible feeling that they were now stuck with the odd, yet annoying brunette?  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Grunted his sister, obviously put out about not being allowed to kill Sedra.  
Sedra Wilder, Serial Killer and world-renowned psychopath, let her lips twist from their customary grin to a dangerous smirk as soon as the trio of blonds had passed. Her gold flecked brown eyes boring holes in the braided girl's back. Once she got out of this hellhole she could continue on with her life's mission.  
  
And those scumbags who'd put her away would be the first ones to go. They'd learn no one fucked with Sedra Wilder and got away with it!  
A/N: K-chan: Oh my god! Why on earth is sweet little TK friends with a Psycho Killer?  
  
Kaizer: *shrugs* Maybe I just felt like it?  
  
K-chan: Let me get this straight, Matt's a hit man and Tai works for the FBI? Are you insane?  
  
Kaizer: Hmm. *gives the question some serious consideration before shrugging it off* Hopefully this will interest you. Similarities between this fic and the show 'Dark Angel' are coincidence, as I hadn't seen it until after I'd started planning the plot.  
  
K-chan: *rolls eyes* Sure, What ever you say.  
  
Kaizer: *glares* Well if you want more you'd better notify me, I'm a shameless review slut and can't live without people to tell me how much they need me.  
  
K-chan: I'm sorry, but that's just pathetic.  
  
Kaizer: Would you just shut up! 


End file.
